Digimon X Tamers
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: **Discontinued** With the crisis of the Ark Program having been adverted, the natural order of the Digital World has been restored. Then begins the Viral Imperialdramon Saga!


Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Bandai, Toei Animation Company Ltd. and Disney/Sensation Animation/ABC Family channel. The combined forces of Crystal Mizuka, Jake Yoshimatto and Cat Silver present the first chapter of an All-New Digimon RP Saga based on the latest installment of the V-Pet series as well as Digimon X Evolution. It isn't over yet.

* * *

Crystal began to stir in the midst of one of the many, as of yet, unnamed forests stretching across the Digital World without any previous knowledge of where she was and only a vague recollection of the events that had transpired before her arrival. The climate seemed strangely tropical as she finally opened her eyes to peer at her surroundings. If this wasn't a dream, this was certainly a very interesting scene to be awakening to. She moved to sit up and that was about when she noticed the small weight of something apparently perching on her stomach. She let her gaze wander to trace the source of this previously unregistered presence.

Apparently the something perching on her stomach, was none other than the hometown cursed hero, Black Chibimon. Insert whees here. "Hiya hiya hiya hiya hiya!" Of course, he was a bit hyper today, so he was bouncing up and down while saying the hiyas, apparently a friendly creature that looks too small to be dangerous to most people, though as of late he has been even weaker than before, why? Well, you can guess all you want, it'll be told later.

Crystal sweatdropped. Was that a little, furry, dragon-like creature that seemed for all the world to be incredibly excited to see her? If she wasn't dreaming, this was certainly the most convincing virtual reality program she had ever seen. Something about the little creature felt strangely familiar, like she knew him from somewhere although she'd never been anywhere quite like this before. A connection? He didn't seem dangerous from her perspective, more like the kind of cute look you'd expect to find as a plushie that was selling out to the local schoolgirls. Well, okay then... that ruled out the need to scream in terror. She gazed at the creature levelly before it finally occured to her that if he could talk, he could probably fill her in on what was going on. "Ano... this might be a silly question, but where am I?"

Black Chibimon looked around a bit, before idly tilting his head a small bit, looking up at Crystal. "Uhm... you're in the Digital World, Urd Terminal." He tried to think a moment, before nodding a bit. "Sounds about right, yup yup." Of course he just smiled a nice wide smile as he looked to her, supposedly his human partner, yet of course he still remembered that viral curse put on him, and mentally mumbles curses before just looking to Crystal with a smile.

Crystal mentally sighed as that explanation really didn't tell her much about her present location, much less what she was doing with a little dragon creature in the middle of the forest. "Right then..." She picked the little dragon creature up and set him down beside her, recalling that she should probably stand up and take a look around. Once she was on her feet, it became apparent that there were trees everywhere around her and that made the view kind of limited. She glanced down at the little creature that apparently seemed to expect she had some purpose in this rather strange place. "So, have you got a name to go along with that energetic form? You can go ahead and call me Crystal." It was better to maintain the company of an odd little dragon creature in this place than to wander off all alone, right?

Black Chibimon smiled, thinking a bit even having his left eyebrow furrowed in thinking mode while sighing a bit. Apparently thinking too much hurt the guy's brain sometimes so he rubbed his forehead a bit. "I guess you can call me Black Chibimon," he said, before looking to her, smiling again in his usual happy way. "Since your here and I'm here, you're probably a chosen child and I'm your partner!" Of course that made him start bouncing, before he remembered something, stopped bouncing, looking apparently sad before turning around as if hiding tears.

Crystal couldn't help it. She was quick to become sentimental and kneeled down beside the creature she now knew to be called Black Chibimon. "Ano... are you alright?" She wasn't sure what it meant to be a chosen child, much less what he meant by partner, but she couldn't very well ignore the fact that whatever he was, the little guy had apparently had a rough time of it. That was when another thought occured to her and she asked, "... are there others like me in this place or are the beings here all like you?"

Elsewhere in the forest, Dorumon was trailing a strange scent that he'd noticed several minutes earlier. He had left Tokomon in the care of Elecmon at the newly established Village of New Beginnings when word had come of a strange, dark dragon that had apparently been terroring the ancient digimon of Urd Terminal. The warnings aside, Dorumon had taken it upon himself to investigate. The smell he was following now didn't belong to any digimon. He eventually found himself in a narrow clearing where he found one of those creatures of legend, a human child. "... has the darkness really become strong enough that the Digital World must call upon the chosen children to save us?"

"Grumble grumble moan grumble sunlight...evil..." The fact that Cat said grumble and moan rather than did it certainly made one think this girl was a pancake short of a stack. She rolled over with a grunt and buried her head in a random fern before snapping upright, "That is -NOT- a pillow!" She sweatdropped, and looked around at what could only be described as a randomly appearing world. "Oh...dear... Aunty Em I'm not in Kansas anymore." And that my friends is when she laid eyes on Dorumon, a dangerous moment indeed. "A -Dragon-! ..." After a few seconds more of course the whole shock of about to be eaten or flamed in a strange new world dissapeared to be replaced with a rather faraway thoughtful look. "I want one now."

Dorumon eyed the girl curiously for several long moments, apparently calculating how much risk there would be in wandering closer. Finally he got over his hesitation and stepped closer. Another scent caught his attention before his golden eyes locked on the form of a Dobermon creeping toward the girl from the opposite side. It certainly seemed like this puzzling specimen of a human would be unable to defend herself from that swiftly approaching, bladed beast. "Look out!" Dorumon didn't even think before charging across the clearing as Dobermon burst through the trees on the other side, ramming the other digimon back with a forceful headbutt.

Black Chibimon thought a moment before fighting off the tears. "It's nothing... and if you're here, then there probably are more chosen children around nearby. Who, I don't know though," he said, while shrugging with his little Chibimon arms, before bouncing off the ground and lightly plopping on Crystal's head. "Of course then again, if there's other digimon around too, then the chosen children might not be safe if they haven't found their partners..."

That information registered quickly enough with Crystal. So, the creatures of this Digital World were called Digimon. That made sense. And it was likely that other children besides her had been summoned to this place, whatever that meant. That last comment had her a little worried though. Not all the digimon were as friendly as Black Chibimon. Wait, wasn't Black Chibimon still something of a dragon? She nodded to herself, not really minding the extra weight that had been added to the top of her head. "Say, would you be able to smell if another human was around here?"

First thought was to be mildly suprised that the Dragon thing was protecting her from something, the second was, "Holy cow in a handbag that thing is Sharp looking... and Shiny." Really now, stop drooling over the evil monsters when you're rolling away from danger! Whoa it looked like a giant dog too. This -definitely- wasn't the Earth Cat was used too. "Um, Get it! Yay Dragon! You can win!" Might as well cheer for the one that didn't want to kill her right? Right. It only made sense in her position!

Dorumon braced himself as Dobermon retaliated by tackling him onto his back, pinning Dorumon to the dirt with his forepaws. Dorumon winced as the metallic claws poked through his fur and scraped against his digital flesh. However, this was not the time to be acknowledging the pain from battle. "Metal Cannon!" A metallically whirling sound echoed as cannonball emerged from Dorumon's opened mouth, striking Dobermon in the chest and knocking the dog-like digimon several meters back through the trees. Dorumon regained his footing and narrowed his golden eyes. "I won't let you harm her. Leave now," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Black Chibimon nodded gently, while starting to sniff the air, how, no one knows, before glancing to the left. "That way, but it's faint, so it might be a long walk..." he said, while sitting there, thinking to himself and trying not to cry again while whistling a small tune he had known since he first hatched in the Village of New Beginnings...

"Whoa," Cat watched intrigued as the furry looking dragon showed he was more than a giant, fuzzy, cute thing by kicking the Dobermon's tail and sending it home for bandages. "What was that thing? And am I a delicacy here!" Insert minimal panic. Maybe the dragon saved her for -his- dinner... Wait neah. The panic ended as quickly as it had come. "Er, thank you sir!" she chirruped happily getting to her feet and jangly dusting herself down. "I must say that was something I didn't expect, ah," she glanced around again. "Mind you waking up somewhere you weren't isn't quite expected in itself ya know... Where is here anyways?" she turned herself in a circle looking around, most likely chunnering to herself again.

Dorumon heaved a sigh as the Dobermon yelped and vanished beyond the trees. That digimon certainly wouldn't be coming back, not without help at any rate. He shook the dirt from his fur before shifting his attention back to the human girl. "This is the Urd Terminal of the Digital World, the land of the past... and it won't be safe here for long." One Dobermon he could handle, but if that one came back a pack of them it wasn't going to be an easy battle. "I'm Dorumon... if you are indeed a human being, then you must be one of the chosen children of legend." He paused for a brief moment and added, "I suppose that would make me your partner."

Crystal nodded gently and started off in the indicated direction. "Well, we certainly won't find out by standing around here. Let's go." Really now, she was the one doing the walking. Black Chibimon had it pretty easy since he was small enough to ride around on her head. She didn't mind though. The little digimon really wasn't all that heavy.

Black Chibimon blinked, smelling something else nearby, frowning, but saying nothing as he softly sat there. What could a Dobermon be doing away from it's pack? Unless... Of course, he just didn't want to think about it before looking over Crystal's head. "I think we might want to be careful, there's a pack of Dobermon nearby, and they are mean buggers..."

Crystal frowned slightly. "What exactly does a Dobermon look like... nevermind, I think I see them over there." She was peering through the dense trees and could see several distinct shapes, the only part of which that was clearly visible were the gleaming blades protruding from their bodies. "I count three of them... and if they're anything like dogs, I'll bet they already know we're here." She rubbed her temples and considered going back the way they had come from. "I'll bet it would be difficult to defend ourselves against so many of them at once... any ideas?" She had not yet noticed the digimon accelerator digivice that was clipped to her belt, although if she had it might have begun to come in handy. An arrow on the monitor was pointing in the direction that Black Chibimon had indicated they might find another human.

Cat blinks widely at the big words that obviously went directly over her head leaving only a trace of, nope, not Earth at -all-. She immedately slid next to Dorumon's leg looking around some more before looking seated. "Lovely, safety never did like me... I'm Cat, entirely too human if you ask me," she grinned. "Great to meet you Do..Mon.. Ah... Doru-chewy... Wait, Legend? Partner? Chosen Child? I smell a world in danger!" Obviously the kid read too much.

Dorumon nodded. "I can't really say for sure about the entirety of the Digital World, but I've heard rumors that a shady digimon has been lurking around the Urd Terminal making trouble for unsuspecting digimon that as of yet have been unable to fight back against his awesome power. All I know from the description is that apparently we're up against a dark dragon of sorts." He could smell them now, a little ways off. There were three Dobermon and a pair of scents he couldn't trace. His fur bristled slightly. "It would appear that we have more company."

Black Chibimon sweatdropped while looking to the pack, knowing if there were three he alone definitely couldn't handle them. He sniffed the air again, definitely smelling the human, and another digimon, but what he couldn't place it...

"Maybe that escape plan of yours is a wise idea," Cat absently patted the dragon's fur down like one of her dogs back at home. "Which way should we head?" She didn't have a clue mind you, for all she knew they might run directly off a cliff or the edge of the world... now -that- would be kinda neat... Wait, okay danger! "...and Quickly."

Crystal flinched as the device on her belt finally caught her attention as it began beeping furiously for no readily apparent reason. This was a bad thing because it had also drawn the attention of the three Dobermon, luring them in the direction of herself and Black Chibimon. "Schwarz Strahl!" came the howl of voices as the three Dobermon teamed up and unleashed a massive burst of flame upon the spot where Crystal had been standing with Black Chibimon perched on her head. She dived out of the way, skidding several feet across the dirt before she bumped into the side of a tree, stuck at the base of which appeared very red, orange, yellow and egg-like with a spike sticking out of it. Good thing she'd bumped into a different side of the tree or that would have been seriously painful. Did her eyes decieve her? "... what's this thing... and why does it have the symbol for courage on it?" She didn't necessarily expect an answer, but she went ahead and asked the question. Seconds after she had spoken, a pillar of fire seemed to burst skyward from the strangely located, egg-like object.

Dorumon's eyes widened when the Dobermon became distracted by whatever it was he was smelling on the other side of those trees. He nearly fell over trying to follow the path of the flames that had erupted into the sky. That certainly wasn't a volcanic eruption. "The rumors are true... the Digimentals exist?" Dorumon stepped protectively in front of Cat. At least if whoever had found the object in question was on their side, they might have a fighting chance against the Dobermon. "Brace yourself, there's probably going to be a bit of a light show..." He trailed off, looking intently on the spot the flames were coming from. He wanted to see for himself what would happen.

Black Chibimon happened to urk at the thought of being hit by that egg's spike, though when he saw the symbol himself and the flames after the question he just went wide eyed as he saw it. "Wha... the Digimentals really exist!" Of course this is one digimon who could be easily shocked if given the right moments, and this was one of them. He stared in amazement from the fire pillar. "Crystal, try to get the egg's data, if you can't pull it out!" he said, while starting to hop up and down lightly on her head, noticing the Dobermon were definitely distracted from that fire show.

Cat managed to blink a few more times than nessacary again, brace herself eh? She settled for staring where her protector seemed to be looking with a hand on its shoulder to steady herself. "Digimentals eh? Another part of the legend I suppose," she smirked, really who would have thought she'd have a chance to be in another world. Mind you it's not like she hadn't -wished- for something like this most of her life. Oh right danger, she resumed watching the firey pit happily, dragons and fire. That was enough to set any easily distracted person off the subject of trouble.

Crystal had been watching the flames with considerable confusion. Black Chibimon's instructions snapped her out of her daze and she pulled herself to her knees, attempting to yank the digimental from where it seemed to be stuck at the base of the tree. Despite the flames, nothing was actually burning which caused Crystal to suspect that these flames were another representation of courage, rather than true flames. Unable to remove the digimental from where it was eternally bound, Crystal absently unclipped the mysterious device from her belt. "If this is the reason why this contraption started going off, then there must be a reason..." She spotted what appeared to be a data-scan port of some sort along the top left edge of the device and an idea occured to her. She pointed it at the digimental and as could be expected, there was another unnecessary flash of light. As if the fire hadn't already been quite enough of a display for one afternoon. "DNA Capture!" The words only occured to her after an image of a larger, humanoid form like Black Chibimon was projected in front of the monitor of the device in her hand.

At once Black Chibimon's eyes flashed into life as if he was being empowered by an unknown force, but of course, the force was known. The Digimental of Courage. Immediately jumping off Crystal's head and into the air, his body started to change. "Black Chibimon, DNA SHINKA!" In a gush of black and blue flames, he was enveloped and then reformed into a humanoid form, though looking somewhat still like the Black Chibimon Crystal once knew and then going into a rapid fire series of kicks and punches. "Black Fladramon!" With that, he landed in front of Crystal, getting into an immediate fighting stance.

Dorumon tilted his head to glance at Cat. "I'm going to fight too... stay put." With that said, Dorumon rushed onto the battlefield. Although Black Fladramon was certainly above his level, it was still three against one unless Dorumon provided some unconditional assistance. Targeting to the Dobermon closest to his side of the arena, Dorumon unleashed a flurry of cannonballs from his mouth. To emphasize the nature of his attack, Dorumon shouted yet again. "Metal Cannon!"

"Stay...put...Sure..." Cat grumbled under her breath as the digimon took off to battle. But she listened to him to the extent that she stayed exactly where she was, watching, because she certainly didn't want to get hit by a stray attack by moving in the way. Mind you just staying here while another human was around didn't set right either. Hm, might as well cheer again, "Go Dorumon!"

Black Fladramon softly smiled when he saw he actually had help, of course he didn't plan on taking them alone. Though if he had to, he would've. He whistled to the other two Dobermon, "Hey you two, forgot something!" He charged in with faster speed than most would think a humanoid digimon can run, whirling around and giving a nice roundhouse kick to one Dobermon while also whipping his tail around to smack the other in quick succession.

Crystal was back on her feet and edging away from where the clash between Black Fladramon and the other two Dobermon was taking place. No need to get caught in the line of fire now that they had a shot at winning, right? She was still cluthing the digimon accelerator digivice in her right hand. Puzzling over how she had managed to accidentally trigger that evolution, she glanced at the monitor again. She was beginning to grasp that apparently in the Digital World, the creatures called Digimon seemed to be capable of fighting and evolving to become stronger which seemed to explain how Black Chibimon had become Black Fladramon when she'd scanned the data from that digimental with the symbol for courage on it. She also noticed that there was another signal on the screen she hadn't noticed the first time she had looked it over, but there was clearly a little red dot to identify something else that was relatively close by. Not really minding the battle scene, she took to following the signal. This brought her across the battlefield and beyond the trees on the other side where the dot that apparently represented her location overlapped the one she had been tracing, which put her right in front of Cat. She brought up her other hand to wave with an overly cheerful smile on her face, clearly pleased by how quickly she was figuring this place out. "Hiya, strange weather we've been having, don't ya think?"

Black Fladramon had to back off after the fire attacks, and the lunging bites, though he quickly came back into the fight, whipping around while heat started to gather on his left leg, causing it to burst into black and blue flames. "Salamander... BREAK!" he shouted, slamming his leg into one Dobermon and sending it slamming into a tree nearby, crackling and nearly being deleted from the kick.

Cat grinned widely at the new person who'd manage to find her. How nice and she didn't even have to move. "Indeed, just imagine the snow." She paused for a second. "Wait, do you know anything of around here or are you just as lost as I am?" It would be nice if she -did- know things. It'd help her anyways what with the severe lack of information she was gathering.

Dorumon ceased pelting the first Dobermon with the barrage of cannonballs. This was only because a split second later he rushed forward, tackling the very same Dobermon with his shoulder, into yet another tree. "Dash Metal!" This Dobermon, like the one that Black Fladramon had struck down, began flickering as its data was beginning to take a severe beating from all the attacks.

Crystal shrugged as her gaze shifted back to the battle at hand. "All I know is what I've found out in the past ten minutes and that isn't much. I'm still having trouble adjusting to the things I've discovered myself." She returned her partial attention to Cat, not one to distract herself from a dangerous situation completely, and extended a hand. "I'm Crystal Mizuka, pleased to meet ya I'm sure. It's nice to know I'm not the only human that seems to have been warped into this rather fascinating environment." Her attention was called back to the battlefield as two of the three Dobermon began flickering strangely. For some reason, this bothered her. "... you don't think... would they actually destroy each other?"

Black Fladramon had to back away and evade the Dobermon's attacks as it tried to lunge, bite, and blast flames at him. Mainly focused on defending he grumbled, glaring at the Dobermon, before bounding off a nearby tree and flipping over the other digimon. He quickly spun around and faced him, black flames errupting from his left hand in fireball form, firing at the remaining Dobermon. "How about a few Black Fire Rockets!" Of course this only made the Dobermon mad this time, since his strength in special attacks was severely weakened because of his curse, so he was caught in mid air by the Dobermon, and taken to the ground hard.

Cat looked the girl over with one eye partially closed before taking the hand and shaking it lightly. "Cat Silver, nice to meet you... and ah," she glanced at the battle being waged between the digimon on the other side of the trees. "You know, I think they might. And -that- had to hurt," she nodded her head toward Black Fladramon taking a fairly bad hit. "Common you guys! You can beat 'em! Show the doggies who's got the leash!" Right, she was having a bit too much fun with the cheering.

Dorumon watched with considerable discomfort as the remaining Dobermon seemed to be reversing the tide of battle by formally introducing Black Fladramon to the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Dobermon took the opportunity to regroup with the two that had already been taken down. He really hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. Lovely, the other two Dobermon were sacrificing their data to the apparent, surviving leader. And the remaining Dobermon was evolving! Indeed, after an explosive flash of light, there was a Cerberumon standing in its place.

Crystal mentally cursed at this turn of events. She remembered the digivice she was still clutching in her hand and recalled how she had used it to allow Black Chibimon to evolve into Black Fladramon using the power from that digimental. She glanced to Cat hopefully, holding out the device that was electric blue and orange in color. "If you have one of these, now might be a good time to use it... based on what I've seen, I'm sure its possible for you to make your digimon evolve too."

Black Fladramon got back up and flipped backwards to regroup with Dorumon as he growled, wincing as he held his left arm a bit. Apparently that take down was bad enough to dislocate his shoulder. "Ghh... my arm's useless..." He then hopped to the side and rammed his shoulder into the tree, yelping but getting the job done in popping it back in place as his energy started flaring again. Getting back to Dorumon, he slammed his fists together, black flames errupting in 3 small pillars on each hand, before he spreaded the arms wide, letting the flames engulf his entire arms. "Burning... Salamander!" he shouted, launching the new fire projectiles at the Cerberumon, only to watch it make the dog even angrier. "This... could be bad..." he said, sweatdropping, as he tried to think of a way out of this.

After glancing at it it took Cat a full minute to check over her already overly decorated pants to -find- out that she really did have one. And in her favorite lime green and purple color scheme as well. "Well wouldja lookit that..." Hn... Trigger... She held it up and out pointing it towards the digimon that claimed to be her partner, managing to accidentally put her hand over the scanner mind you, and clicked it. Insert one amazingly weird brainwave that makes her shout, of all things, "DNA SCAN!"

That worked for Dorumon. His body became surrounded by a spiraling pillar of light, stretching into the sky. "Dorumon DNA SHINKA!" When the display was over, the much more massive form of Dorugamon had taken his place. "Dorugamon!" He literally towered over Cerberumon and without any sign of hesitation, smacked the three-headed dog-like digimon away from Black Fladramon. Then he spread his wings, pushing off the forest floor to glide above the spot where Cerberumon had been thrown. "Cannon Ball!" The words echoed for several seconds before a much more massive, metal sphere was launched at Cerberumon from Dorugamon's open mouth. Cerberumon's form wavered for a moment before the data shattered completely. Dorugamon heaved a sigh of relief before glancing to the two hidden girls. "It's alright. Cerberumon's data should reconfigure in the Village of New Beginnings, but at least he isn't an active threat to us now."

Crystal's eyes widened as she watched the outcome of the battle. "Well, that worked." She absently clipped the digimon accelerator digivice back to her belt as she headed out to check on Black Fladramon. "Are you feeling alright? It looked like you had it kind of rough out there."

Black Fladramon sighed as he took a relaxed stance looking to Crystal and nodded. "Yeah, my shoulder will be sore for a few hours maybe while it rests. I should've said this when we first met... my... strength is being suppressed, very much so apparently." He gently glanced to where the Cerberumon was just standing. "You see... I'm what most call a cursed digimon..." he said, insert baleful gasps and groans in the crowd for this one folks. "Just shortly before I found you as Black Chibimon my..." He sighed and continued, "My last chosen child was brutally killed by the dark presence, which most likely summoned you here, and nearly deleted me too, but decided to give me some sort of special virus, a curse of sorts, to make me weaker in almost everything but physical attacks," he said, sighing. "And... partly making me look like a virus type digimon. I used to be a healthy kind and happy Chibimon until that dark being came... Viral Imperialdramon..." He just closed his red eyes, tears dripping from them as he stood there. "I heard about other dark presences being in the digital world as well, but there was only one in my mind that will probably haunt me, and that's the one I just named..."

Crystal frowned. Viral Imperialdramon? And that wasn't the only dark presence in this place that was known as the Digital World? She was beginning to suspect that this strange situation she had become caught up in wasn't a dream or a game. She still had no idea how she gotten here, but apparently she couldn't think much about leaving with this crisis to deal with. Besides, she was curious about what was going on that would require children to team up with monsters in this foreign place. "This must sound silly, but I have my doubts that this is Earth."

Right, that definitely gave Cat the option to blink a few times. "HA! YOU SO RULE!" Insert one dragon loving, goggle wearing, idiot attaching to Dorugamon's side the instant he said that everything was going to be okay. "I want -three- of you! No no! SIX!" And it flies! Actually flies! Ahem, she quieted down a bit when the other digimon she hadn't quite met yet started in on a nice sad story, wait... Killed? Oh yeah why didn't she just expect that, the silly hereos always got killed... wait... -Crap-...

To Be Continued...


End file.
